1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved female condom. More particularly, the invention concerns a female condom having resilient strap and/or a harness/G-string type assembly. The harness or a portion thereof is operable to provide a clamping action against the body of the user when in use to assist in securing the condom to the user during intercourse.
2. Reference to Related Art
Disclosed in the prior art are a variety of female condoms having a G-string or similar harness assembly for use in securing a condom to the user. For example, International Publication No. WO 88/05291 discloses a barrier device that includes a continuous impermeable shield member shaped and dimensioned so that, in operation, it covers the entrance of a user's vagina. Integral with the shield member is a continuous, impermeable, flexible pouch arranged to receive a penis and to be introduced into the vagina to form a liquid barrier between the penis and vagina. The shield and pouch may be secured in an operational position by straps that pass around the hips and between the buttocks to form a G-string type garment. Alternatively, the membrane may be secured in the operational position in a panty-like garment.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,881 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,525) to Reddy discusses a prophylactic device. The device includes a hollow pouch that has a closed end and an open end. The open end of the pouch is attached to and surrounded by a continuous flange member. The flange extends outwardly at least one inch around the open end of the pouch. The flange must be liquid impermeable and may be flexible or nonflexible and elastic or nonelastic. A plurality of straps are secured to the flange that are connected at their opposite ends to bands that may be worn around the waist or around the pelvic region of the female person using the device. In another embodiment, the device is connected to a bikini-like panty garment having an elastic waist portion.
Absent from the prior art is a female condom having a harness assembly that is operable to provide a clamping action to assist in securing the condom to the user.